Numb: A New Beginning
by ArcticFox321
Summary: She was weak. They were strong. He kidnapped her and now wishes to use her bloodline trait to use to destroy the Konoha Village. Will she fall victim to their pledge to make her stronger? Main Pairing: HinataNaruto Please Read and Review!
1. Kidnapped

Numb: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Naruto.

xxxx----xxxx----xxxx----xxxx----xxxx----xxxx

Chapter One: Kidnapped

I am Hinata Hyuuga. I was born under the main branch, to serve my family and follow out my father's wish to someday lead the clan. But I realize that that will never be. I am not a leader...and I realize that I will never be. I am far to kind, and Neji proved that.

_.:FlashBack:._

_"Hinata. Withdraw now. You are not cut out to be a shinobi." Neji told me plainly yet hurting me greatly._

_I stood there, my hand up to my lips, worried out of my wits._

_"You are to kind." He continued. "You don't like to hurt, neither do you like to be hurt."_

_I wanted to just leave the preliminary rounds so bad, but I couldn't. One, my legs wouldn't budge, and two, I would be letting my team-mates down, and I could'nt do that._

_.:End Flashback:._

'I want to be stronger.' I thought to myself. 'I want to lead the clan.' I gazed up at the full moon that brightly shown threw the clouds on this cold November night, as I sat outside my room with my knees up to my chest. The breeze blew by gently, making my hair lightly swish. It was around 8:00 or so, at least thats what I thought.

Neji had left for a mission with his team a few days ago, escorting a young girl, I think. She was to be escorted safely to her home in the Land of Waves, or something of that category. Anyway, I was left behind again, and Hiashi and the clan had gone out to celebrate for their latest returnal of a clan member that had been gone for months. I wasn't in the mood to party. My body ached alot, even though I hadn't done any training in a while.

I tightly shut my eyes together, wanting to just shut out everything. 'I don't want to feel sadness anymore!' I tightly clamp my hands on my head, wanting to stop this feeling...and the headache that I felt coming on. Maybe clenching my head wasn't a good way to get rid of a headache, so I removed my hands from my head.

"I want to be stronger..." I couldn't help but whine to myself. Two birds flew overhead, and it seemed as if they were as high as the moon itself. Slowly, I lowered myself to a laying position on the cold floor of the Hyuuga Mainhouse. Placing my head between my hands, I couldn't help but continue to gaze up at the silver sphere that lit up the night sky.

Suddenly, I felt another presence. Someone or something with a large amount of chakra, and they were near me. My body began to quiver. 'Stop shaking!' I tried to calm myself down, but it's so natural for me to just get so worked up when I am in danger. They presence came closer, then stopped about a good twenty feet from where I half-lay on the floor outside my room.

Slowly, the figure stepped out from the shadows. "Hyuuga Hinata, are you not?" The figure spoke, with a deep voice that seemed to penetrate the darkness. I could tell it was a man. I slowly stood up and tried to bravely face the figure. My legs began to feel like jello, and it felt like my throat had dried up. "Y-yes" My voice was hoarse, so I tried my best to silently clear my throat. I spoke out more boldly. "Yes, I am." The man stood still, and another breeze blew by, making their hair blow slightly.

"Good." He spoke, stepping a few feet closer. 'What does he want with me?!' I felt like running, but my legs wouldn't budge. Just like in the preliminaries. "You, Hyuuga Hinata. Do you desire power?" He spoke clearly, but to me, it was as if I were being spoken to underwater. "H-huh?" I answered, not understanding what he meant. I desired to run from where I was, to meet up with the clan and have them help me, but I knew I couldn't. I have to face him. "Do you desire power?" He repeated again, this time more serious.

Before I anwered his question, I did what my normal instincts would do. "What is your name?" I tried to sound as un-afraid as possible. He chuckled lightly for a minute. I was sort of taken back by this. Was he laughing at me? "W-what's so funny?" I tried to keep my strong appearance, but I could tell it wasn't working. "Uchiha Itachi." He said when he was done laughing. I stood frozen in place, paralyzed with even more fear than before. Uchiha Itachi? I know that there was an Uchiha Sasuke, but Uchiha Itachi? Was he related to Sasuke?

"A-are you related in any way to Uchiha Sasuke?" I tried my best not to sound scared.

He grinned and stepped out from the shadows, into the river of light that came down from the moon. "I am his elder brother."

S-Sasuke's brother?! He must also be a user of the sharingan, brother to the byakugan. Strange that I've never heard of him or seen him before. "U-um, are you from the village?"

"I was, but now I am a wanderer. I have no real home, nor do I have a real family." He replied.

'He is all alone. He must of lived somewhere around here, with Sasuke. He is probably hurting like I am.' I reluctantly picked up my feet and came off of the porch. My legs literally felt like big blocks of brick. "Do you desire to be stronger?" He repeated, this time expecting an answer. 'I do.' My inner-self answered, but no sound came from me. "...I..."

More of his figure was revealed as the moonlight poured upon him, revealing his pitch black hair that reached about shoulder length and was tied together in the back, and his dark eyes were almost inexcapable.

I thought to myself. 'What if he is planning to use me?' "What is your purpose for increasing my power?" He smirked again. "Once, I was like you. I had been weak, and I desired more power. I hated being weak, and I trained alone until I reached the point where I was so powerful that I felt invincible. You, girl, have great abilities, and I would be willing to teach you what I can. You can be an advantage for us."

"Huh? Us?" I didn't have any clue what he meant. "Us as in, my new family. We all left for more power, and now we have become the Akatsuki, an elite group of wandering ninjas. There is me and nine other members. What do you say?" He finished his sentence and tucked his arm in his robe right in front of his chest, as he always does. 'I feel really numb and I can't feel my legs. They feel like they are made of wood.' Itachi began to lose his patience. "Hurry and choose your answer, girl!!!" he roared out. "Ah!" Hinata jumped and instantly brought her hand up to her lips, just like in the preliminary rounds, when she fought Neji. "W-well, I don't know."

"If you won't choose, than I shall." He withdrew his arm back into his robe. "What?" Hinata questioned. Instantly, Itachi opened his currently closed eyes. The sharingan was activated, and I looked directly into the blood red orbs. Suddenly, I felt very tired. "What are you...doing?" And before I knew it, I was out like a lamp. I didn't know how he did it, but that is how I was kidnapped on the night of November 13th, around 9:30 p.m. I collapsed and fell to the rock hard ground. Of course, a man like him, as cold-hearted as ever, wouldn't bother to catch a poor girl that he instantly put to sleep with his eyes. Itachi had then picked me up and began to flee the village and into the forest, out to the border.

Itachi met up with the rest of the Akatsuki at the northern border between the Leaf Village and the Sound Village. Kisame was sitting on a large boulder, while the rest of them were hidden. Kisame realized that he carried a girl. "Hey,what took you so long? Who's the girl?" Itachi put me on the ground, not gently but not roughly. Somewhere in between. "She is one like us, one who desires power. Revenge." He spoke. I lay on the ground on her side, facing Itachi's feet. 'I...I can hear them...but I can't speak or move...' I was indeed awake, after being jerked around all night. It was early in the morning, and I was not in my normal ninja clothes. I wore a special Clan Kimono, which was white with red leaves on the bottom corner of it.

"What do we need her for?" Kisame questioned again. Itachi sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair. "She will be a great boost-up for the Akatsuki if she can learn to use her bloodline trait to it's fullest." Kisame looked down at her. "So, another holder of a bloodline trait, eh? What is it this time?" Itachi rested his arm in the opening in front of his chest again. "She weilds the Byakugan, a powerful ability that allows the user to see up to 50 meters of range, and also allows them to see through the thickest of objects." Kisame smirked. "...Interesting..."

A butterfly fluttered by Itachi's head, and instantly his hand flew up and smashed it within his palm. He crumpled it up, and when he opened his hand, paper bits fell out. "Enough spying, Konan. Show yourself." Konan appeared in a nearby tree. "I couldn't help but listen." Itachi didn't look up at her, but instead, only moved his eyes up to where she sat. "Paper butterflies are to easy to find out, Konan." he scolded. "Hmph!" She jumped down from the tree. "So, this girl is to become part of the Akatsuki?" She looked at my face. "She looks so weak! Pathetic!" She kicked Hinata, and then jumped back into the tree when Itachi swung a kunai at her. "Your swing was slow." she pointed out. Itachi grunted and slid the kunai back into his sleeve.

I was indeed awake, but I kept my eyes closed so I didn't give away the fact that I was awake. My side hurt real bad, from where the girl named Konan had kicked me. Why had I been kidnapped? Why was this happening to me?

"Okay, now we will prepare for departure." Itachi spoke up. He picked me up and placed me over his shoulder. 'Huh!? We are leaving already!?' Still I couldn't move, 'cause if I could, I would've been long gone by now. The rest of the Akatsuki revealed themselves. "Stupid Girl." Konan said as she looked at me. 'I don't want to go anymore!!!'

And that is how I was kidnapped and forced into the Akatsuki. I should've just gone to that stupid party! Well, now I have to face new life. I wanted power, and this is what I was given.

To Be Continued...


	2. Making A Choice

Numb: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxxx----xxxx----xxxx----xxxx----xxxx

Chapter Two: Making A Choice

I had been slung over Itachi's shoulder for quite some time, and I hadn't even really bothered to see where he was taking me, being that my body was still partially paralyzed. My eyes were open, but I was sort of upside down. I felt all the blood rushing to my head, giving me another serious headache. I could feel my head pulsing, and my eyesight was getting blurry.

Once I felt that Itachi had stopped, he placed me down on the ground and then stood before me. "Get up." he said in his normally cold voice. 'Yeah, like I could move or speak.' I thought to myself. He looked at me, and then remembered that he placed a sleep jutsu on me. He undid it, but his cold eyes remained on me. I took this opportunity to stretch myself, and when I did, I realized that there was a big rip on my sleeve leading from the hem of my arm up to my elbow. I quickly brought my arm back down and covered it with my other hand. It didn't go un-noticed by him, though. He got up and went to the far side of the room where there was strange looking chest. My guess was that they kept clothing in there.

I looked around my surrounding space. It wasn't like a cave or anything spooky like that, but more like a large empty room of an abandoned building. There were three windows on the west and east walls, spread out widely, and there was a door on the northern wall probably heading into a different room, and a door on the southern wall probably leading outside. I slowly arose from my spot on the floor. The only other person in the room besides me and Itachi was Kisame, who had just come in. Itachi came back over to me and handed me a new outfit. "While you are training under my guidance you will wear these clothes." He instructed, pushing the clothes in my direction. My new outfit consisted of black ninja pants with one pocket on each leg and it ended ankle high. My shirt was a grey no-sleeved shirt, but if I was cold, there was a black long sleeved thin sweater that went underneath. And lastly, he gave me the original Akatsuki robe, and he also handed me a long grey robe.

"Do not put on the Akatsuki robe until you have passed my training courses. Understood?" He said to me. I simply nodded my head. He had led me into a different room, not to different from the main one, where I could change in peace. "Return to the main room when you are done." He said, and then closed the door. I placed my new clothes on the floor and began to undress from my kimono. The only light that lit this room were from candles that were placed around the border of the wall, on little dressers. 'Probably empty...' I thought to myself.

Once I finished changing I returned to the main room as instructed. Itachi was silently waiting by the door, and Kisame had left to go back with the rest of the Akatsuki. "O-Okay. I'm ready t-to start t-t-training." I said, and I could tell I was beginning to get scared. He looked at me, then opened the door and stood with his back towards me. "Alright, but before we begin," I stood there questioned. "Stop your stuttering." He said coldly. "From this day forward there will be no more games. Either you become serious, or you can hitch-hike it back to your village, where your friends wait to tell you your weak." I gulped and shook my head yes. "Y-yes-! I mean, Yes!" I said as straightforward as possible. "Alright, let's begin." He went outside, and I followed.

----Back At The Village----

"Tsunade-Sama!!!" Inuzuka Kiba yelled as he barged in threw the doors of Tsunade's office. She was sleeping, of course, and was startled to be awoken by the slam of the door when it hit the wall. "W-what? What is it?" She asked as she whipped the drool from her face. "Ugh, Tsunade-sama. Be serious!" He roared. "Alright! Alright, what is it?" She asked again, resting her head in the palm of her hand. "This morning, when I had requested to Hiashi-sama that I practice with Hinata for a few hours, when he had checked for her, there was no trace of her." Tsunade looked questioned. "What do you mean, no trace of her?" she repeated. "Exactly what I mean by 'no trace of her.'" Kiba crossed his arms and continued. "Hiashi had checked in her room first, and then asked the clan if they knew where she was. They hadn't known. They didn't even remember seeing her when they came back from their party."

"Mmhm." Tsunade looked down at her papers for a second, then spun her chair around and faced the village from her window. Kiba watched her in silence. Finally, she spoke. "Okay, I shall assemble a search party for her, and if there is no trace of her in the village anymore, than they will have to search for her outside the village until they reach the border between this land and the next. If there is no trace of her there, than I will have to go into more serious actions and summon an elite group of searcher ninja. Until then, I suggest you roam as much of the village as you can, and see if you can locate her." she was finished. Kiba nodded his head again. "Alright. I will go search. Please summon me again when you have assembled the search party." Tsunade waved one hand to him from her backwards position and he left. She was left to think by herself. 'I wonder why Hinata, of all people, would decide to leave. This sort of problem hadn't happened again since the incident where Sasuke had left in search of power. Could it be that she possibly wanted power as well?' She continued to watch the life of Konoha Village continue on outside of her window.

----At The Akatsuki Base----

Itachi stood in front of a tree, about twenty feet from where I stood. "Alright, you already know the basics in training, right? We do not have to go over walking on water or walking up trees?" He asked before he began to think of what to challenge me with. "Yes, I have already gone over those." Itachi put his hand in his robe pocket. "Good. Now we can move on to the more serious training exercises." I nodded my head in response. "Follow me." he said.

Itachi had led me to a rock cliff where the first exercise would take place. "Okay, the first exercise will be..." I tried to stay as calm as possible, being that we were on an extremely high cliff. "You will climb this cliff from the bottom till you get back up here." I was sort of relaxed. 'This shouldn't be to hard.' Then he had to go and say something else. "However, your eyes must be closed, do not use the byakugan, and one arm will be tied behind your back." I almost fell over, and possible off the side of the cliff, but I caught my balance. "I have to climb this with my eyes closed, no byakugan?" I was sorta pissed off at this. He nodded again, and then pulled a rope out from his pocket. "Alright, let me tie your hand behind your back." I nodded and he began to lace the rope around my strongest arm. I guess he wanted me to train my weakest arm, but the chances of me falling are very high. Then he put a bandana over my eyes and tied it in the back, then led me to the bottom of the cliff.

"You will begin here, and then if you make it to the top, you will meet up with me again. I do not care how long it takes, I will still be there when you get there. Even if it takes days. I need to make sure that you complete this exercise." I didn't want to show him that I was afraid, so instead of nodding my head, I bravely answered "Yes." He then dissapeared back to the top of the huge cliff, where he said he would be if I got there. I reached out my weak hand and felt where I stood. 'Alright. Let's go!' And I began to climb the cliff.

Once I got about mid-way, it was night and the winds had started picking up. I had fallen a couple times, and it was extremely painful and frightening, but I couldn't stop. This was my fourth time climbing up to this point. My arms were cut up pretty badly, I could tell from how much they stung. My face was bleeding as well, being that I scraped it on the rock everytime I fell. The moon was full yet again, high up in the night sky. 'I am almost at the top! I can see the top of the cliff!!' I got very excited and began to go faster. I tried to ignore the stinging pain in my arm and continue up to the top. And then suddenly, I blindly grasped onto a smooth part of the cliff, and of course, I fell. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Itachi heard me yell as I fell, but he made no attempt to catch me. I hit the ground with a painful 'THUD!!!' I seriously thought my back was broken. That's how bad it hurt, but I couldn't stop here.

I painfully looked up at the moon, and in it, I saw Naruto-kuns face. He would never give up in a situation like this. He never gives up. I could hear him saying "I never go back on my word, 'cause that's my nindo! My ninja way!". A small blush crept upon my face. "My nindo...my ninja way." I whispered. "I never go back on my word!!!" I summoned the last of my chakra to my left arm and forced myself to stand back up. Tears streamed down my face, but I quickly whipped them away. Then, I inhaled a sharp breath and began to climb again.

In the morning, Itachi had found me on the edge of the cliff, still trying to pull myself up. I did get up, and he had picked me up and carried me to a nearby river, where I could wash off all of the blood. There was a large bloodstain in my sleeve, and dry blood trails on my face. Itachi layed me down by the river, then moved up into a tree. 'Amazing. She fell many times, but she hadn't given up. She has more potential than I thought.' he thought. I layed on my back, my head watching the water flow gently down river. I realized that Itachi had taken off the blindfold and rope, and my body felt releaved. I reached out my right hand and touched the water. It was cool, and I felt like jumping in, but I couldn't. I really needed to rest.

Once the afternoon arrived I had enough strength to clim into the river and rinse myself off of all the blood. I wasn't as tired, and Itachi had given me some rice balls as a quick snack to give me back some strength. He had also given me bandages and healing gauze to put on my large cuts. I looked up to the beautiful afternoon sky, where the sun lay in the middle. The bright yellow yet again reminded me of Naruto-kun. I missed him, I admit that, but I wasn't ready to return yet. No, not until I fulfill my promise to become stronger. Then I will return to them, and show them that I am no longer weak. That, I promise.

To Be Continued...


	3. Unexpected Encounter

Numb: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxxx----xxxx----xxxx----xxxx----xxxx-----xxxx

Chapter Three: Unexpected Encounter

----In Tsunade's Office One Month Later----

"All right, listen up." Tsunade said from her sitting position behind her desk. "You six have been chosen to set out as a search and rescue team." she folded her hands and layed her head on them, facing the chosen six. The six were Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten, and Haruno Sakura. "This mission will be to bring someone back to the village that left without notification." she said to them. Sakura looked puzzled. "Who is it?" she asked. "The person who left was...Hyuuga Hinata." Tsunade closed her eyes when she heard Sakura and Tenten gasp. Neji had crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Rock Lee remained the same as Kiba, who stood silent, and Naruto was yelling. "But why would Hinata, of all people, decide to LEAVE!!!" Naruto yelled out. "First Sasuke now her!!!" he slammed his hand down on Tsunade's desk, making her drink bottle fall over. "Darn it, Naruto. I know your angry, but don't let it out in my office. Shizune, get me another drink." She ordered as she face Shizune. "Right away, Tsunade-Sama." Shizune left, closing the door softly.

Tsunade turned her attention back to the six ninja. "Your team consists of one medical ninja, one weapon ninja, and four combat ninja. I expect this mission to turn out a little better than the mission with Sasuke, but be extremely careful. Your not dealing with the sound four now." That sparked Naruto's attention. "Then who!! Then who!!" he yelled out. "The Akatsuki." Naruto instantly settled down, remembering that Sasuke's brother was part of the Akatsuki, and once tried to kidnap him for the nine-tailed foxes power. "Do not take them lightly. They are far stronger than the sound four, but you are stronger as well. Don't be intimidated by them, and try your hardest." Everyone nodded in response. "Is Kakashi-Sensei accompanying us?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked at her. "He and the other jounin are on a mission, but once they return, I shall send the ones in good condition out to aid you." "Okay." Sakura replied. Tsunade arose from her chair. "Now, your mission begin's. Depart at once." she dissmissed them, and they made their ways to the gate of the leaf village.

----At The Akatsuki Base----

It has been one month since I started training under the Akatsuki. Surprisingly, I've changed alot in one month, both in strength and appearance. My hair is about mid-waist, but up in a ponytail, and I wear the Akatsuki robe. Underneath is a no-sleeved grey shirt and a thin wire like shirt underneath,and I have regular grey ninja pants. My ability to use the Byakugan has increased so much, and I know many more techniques than what my father had taught me.

I sat on a tree branch, getting ready for another round of training. Itachi had came outside and now stood below me, so I jumped down next to him. My attitude changed as well, so I not going to talk polite all the time, except to the Akatsuki. If I don't I might be in trouble...or not. "Ready for another round of training?" I asked him, placing my hands on my hips. "Afterwards..." He said looking at me. "But first..." I was confused. "First what?" I noticed he activated his Sharingan. "First you must do me alittle favor." I nodded in response. "First, you must return back to the Konoha Village and bring back Uzumaki Naruto. I know that you know him." I froze. N-Naruto-kun? "You want me to kidnap Naruto-kun? Why?" "He has the power we need to boost up the Akatsuki. Him and yourself." I couldn't believe this. "I won't kidnap him! I could convince him to come and--Aagggh!!!" I was silenced as he grabbed hold of my neck and held me above the ground.

"Rrrgghhh!!" I tightened my grip around his wrist, and he tightened his grip around my neck. "Now, pay attention!!!" he activated his second level of Sharingan and glared right into my eyes. I stared back, and in an instant, I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel his hand around my neck, or my body dangling in the air. But I could hear him. "Now you will obey me. You are to bring Naruto here, whether you want to or not. Now begone!" he threw me down on the ground. I was still me, except now I basically was all negative.

Everything about me was now evil. His eyes had piereced into my skin, my soul. I was already strong, but know that I was under his control, I felt even more powerful. My hair had turned pitch black instead of blue, and my eyes were now a deep silver that seemed to penetrate everything. I even had the traditional Akatsuki purple nail polish and lip stick, making my look even scarier. "Right." I spoke. "I'll be back before tomorrow with Naruto." I gave an evil laugh and leapt off into the trees.

As I leapt up above the trees, I tried to get back my self-control. I can't be taken over by him like this. I don't want to hurt him. I clutched my head as I continued to journey back to the leaf village. Up ahead of me, I realized an oncoming amount of chakra, which meant ninja. I stopped on the nearest tree branch and waited for whoever it was coming to come. "Hey, guys, I think I see someone up ahead!!!" I heard a voice yell. I looked up at where the voice came from. It came from a spiky blond haired guy. Naruto-Kun.

Suddenly my head began to hurt. "Aauggh!!" I clenched my head in pain again. When I looked up again, it was them. Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, and Tenten. They came for me. They were worried. "Hey, who are you?" Naruto asked, pulling out a kunai. "Hold it Naruto!" Kiba yelled. "Take a better look." Naruto studied my face a little better. "H-Hinata? Is that you?" He lowered his kunai. "I knew it was you. I could tell by your smell!" Kiba said smirking, Akamaru in his jacket. "C'mon, let's go home!" Naruto stood still, remembering that he said something similar to Sasuke.

Suddenly, I began to laugh. I didn't want to laugh, but this new me...this new energy...it's too much for me, and I can't control myself. "Huh? What's so funny?" Kiba asked. Naruto remembered he asked Sasuke that as well. "I am here for Naruto!!!" I yelled, and then lunged at him. "WHAT!!!!" Kiba blocked for my on coming attack.

**To be continued...**


	4. Under the Spell

Numb: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter Four: Under the Spell**

"I am here for Naruto!!" I yelled, and then lunged at him. "WHAT!!" Naruto yelled, blocking from her on coming attack. I pulled out a kunai and pressed it up to Naruto's neck, letting out a low snicker. Naruto sweatdropped from the position he was in but remained completely still. "H-Hinata?" Naruto choked out. I continued to look down at his feet, my black bangs shadowing my face. Neji, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, and Tenten remained still behind Naruto, frozen with fear that if they moved Naruto's head would be severed.

Neji silently activated his byakugan, studying me. '_What is this chakra? Hinata-sama isn't herself, and this chakra definently isn't hers...' _Neji thought to himself. Tenten and Sakura armed themselves with their own kunais, and Lee and Kiba prepared for attack. Suddenly Lee spoke out. "Hinata-chan! Why do you do this evil?! We are your friends!!" I slowly lifted my head up and looked at the frightened Naruto. His face that was filled with absolute shock, anger, and fear.

Suddenly, I was hit with a million flashbacks all at once. Like the time when Naruto had cheered me on in the preliminary rounds, and when he hadn't given up hope when he were out searching for the Aburame clan's legendary Bikochu Beetle. Naruto was always supporting me. My arm was shaking, I could feel it as I searched across the faces of everyone else that came to rescue me...rescue me? From what did I need rescueing? I know the Akatsuki has something to do with this, and I was merely a toy of theres to help them capture what they wanted. Naruto.

"Hinata-Sama." I heard Neji speak out. My head immediatly whipped his way, and I stared at his menacing Byakugan. "Who is in charge of this?" he spoke strongly. Itachi is, and I know that damn well. I just can't speak freely. I'm not in control. I brought my arm back from Naruto and stepped back, but then I bumped into Kiba, who put a strong grip on my shoulders. "We're not gonna let you go." He said firmly, as firm as his grip that was piercing into my shoulders. Neji walked up to me slowly, extending his arm out at full length. He did something I didn't expect. He gently poked my forehead, and what was revealed to him was a strange symbol on my forehead, just like his.

"This curse mark..." he whispered. What curse mark? Itachi placed a curse mark on me?! "It belongs to the Akatsuki." Neji stated. "WHAT!!" Naruto yelled out. "You mean the group of people who has Sasuke's brother, Itachi?" How do they know about Itachi? I could feel the curse mark that I just figured out I had start to take effect. It spread down past my neck and down to my ankles. Now, I was truly out of my own reach.

Everyone watched wide-eyed as a black chakra emited from me. "Everyone, get back!!" Neji yelled, and everyone jumped back as I released a large amount of chakra, causing that part of the forest to literally go up in flames. The trees were on fire, and the fire was spreading rapidly. I now stood on the grassless ground, surrounded by a blanket of flames. I had no idea if everyone else was still alive, but I really hope they were. I didn't mean for this training thing to turn into something this horrible.

The forest fire lit up the sky, sending black smoke out everywhere. Neji and the others were out in the part of the forest that was still whole. "Okay! We need to take immediate action!! Lee, Naruto, and I will find Hinata and put an end to this madness, and Sakura, Tenten, and Kiba will try to subdue the forest fire from all points!!" Everyone nodded in response. "Alright!! GO!!" Neji yelled and everyone leapt out to their positions.

I stood still, completely engulfed in flames. I wasn't in any trouble, though. I had a large shield of black chakra emited completely around me, and I also had my byakugan activated so I could see through the thick smoke. I could make out three figures coming my way, and three other figures outside the fire, trying to surpress its flames. "Alright..." I spoke. That so did not sound like me, and I knew what I was about to do was going to be something I was going to regret for the rest of my life. "Shikon no Jutsu!!" I yelled, making five more full body clones appear. "Now," I commanded. "Begin the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!! Make sure that they are all defeated and brought back to the Akatsuki base." They all dissapeared instantly, going where they were instructed.

"Heh." I laughed evily. Those clones weren't the normal clones that Naruto would summon from time to time. They were real clones, made from dead human bodies. I could manipulate them for about twenty minutes. That's what the Shikon no Jutsu was. A dead body manipulating jutsu that I picked up from a few encounters we had with Orochimaru and Kabuto a while back.

I sent out five of my clones to get Neji, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, and Tenten, and I myself will personally deal with Naruto. Neji was hidden behind a rock a few feet away from me, I could tell and see. I watched as he watched me, and then he was shocked as one of my clones appeared behind him and swung a kunai at him. The same thing happened with Lee. And Tenten and Sakura were fighting with all three of the clones sent to fight them so Kiba could continue to stop the spreading flames. Naruto suddenly jumped out in front of me, staying a good amount of feet away. '_Thi-This chakra...it's unbearable...'_ He thought to himself as he breathed heavily. "Hinata? I know that your under a spell." He began, whispering quietly.

"BUT I KNOW THAT THE REAL YOU WOULD NEVER, EVER WANT TO HURT ANYONE!!" He yelled, and I could see tears streaming down his face. Deep inside me, I could feel the pain. The horrible pain of seeing others in pain. "AAAUUGGHH!!" I heard Neji yell as my clone choked him. I was suddenly frozen with fear again. My cousin is being choked to death...I want to help him but...Wait. Wasn't Neji the one before telling me that I was weak. He was superior, in a totally different league. He hurt me horribly. I was in pain, but I did something so un-expected. I began to laugh. "Heh Heh Heh!!"

Naruto shot me a death glare and I could tell he was serious. "Well, then Naruto." I said loudly. No, I don't want to fight anymore, but I don't have a say, do I? "Let us fight!!" I lunged forewards at Naruto and swung a kunai at him. I was shocked when I realized that he didn't move, but instead, he caught my kunai with his palm, letting it pierce through his skin. Blood dripped down from the kunai. I watched as he slowly looked me in the eyes. His eyes were blood red, and red chakra began to pour out from him. "Rrrrggggghh!!" he growled and revealed fangs, then brought his right fist back, and it instantly collided with my face. I flew backwards and my back collided with a tree. I coughed out blood, and then wiped some from my mouth, looking down at it.

"Blood." I whispered. Suddenly, I felt something wet drip down my cheeks. It wasn't blood, but it was tears. Naruto had forcefully and intentionally hit me. I know he had to, I was acting horribly. I brought myself to stand up, wobbling a little, a mixture of tears and blood falling to the ground. Naruto had pulled the kunai I jabbed into his hand out and threw it on the ground. "Hinata..." He said. I looked up at him. I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't. "If you won't..." I looked at Neji, who had flipped my clone off and was using the 64 palm technique on it. "Listen to reason..." I glanced at Lee, who was using the Hidden Lotus on my clone. Naruto looked up and stared directly at me. "I will break every bone in your body and drag you back to the village!!"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this next chapter!! I hope you all liked it, and please continue to read and review!! I will try to update soon!!**


	5. True Feelings

Numb: A New Beginning

By ArcticFox21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter Five: True Feelings**

"If you won't listen to reason, I'll break every bone in your body and drag you back to the village!!" Naruto yelled at me as his eyes pierced into my skin. He had halfway changed into his Kyuubi form. Red chakra continued to surround him, and suddenly, he began to walk towards me. Startled, I back up as he moved in. I don't know why, but my instincts told me to grab a kunai and defend from an oncoming attack. "Hinata..." Naruto began to say, but suddenly, I couldn't hear him anymore. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't hear my friends screaming in pain, or Naruto talking to me, or the crackling of the forest fire as the flames engulfed the trees.

'_Hinata...'_ I heard a voice say to me. I looked around frantically, trying to see who was speaking to me, because I couldn't hear Naruto or anything else. I noticed that Naruto had stopped talking to me and now he was wondering what I was doing. '_Hinata! Listen to me! It is Itachi.' _the voice said. Oh, so it was Itachi speaking telepathically to me...creepy. "What do you want?" I mumbled quietly. _'I want you to hurry your slow ass up and bring Naruto to me!' _Itachi yelled at me. He was yelling loud enough to give me a throbbing headache...dammit Itachi.

'_I'm giving you ten minutes to get him to me, or we will destroy Konoha, your beloved hometown. Don't take me lightly...'_ He finished, and then suddenly, I could hear everything again, which ultimately made my headache ten times worse. "Aaaaughh!!" I yelled out in pain as the black chakra began to surge through my blood again. I was yet again not in control of myself, and I began to walk to Naruto as he walked to me. I held a kunai up as a weapon and he had his talons. "Hinata..." he said quietly. "Please, stop hurting us." he begged, and suddenly, a tear rolled down his cheek. "Why are you doing this, Hinata?! You are our friend!! A great Konoha ninja!!" His words stung my heart greatly, and I began to cry. He considered me a great Konoha ninja.

More tears rolled down his face, as did mine. We stood about five inches from each other. My vision became blurry as I gazed into his blue eyes. "Naruto!!" I cried out as I wrapped myself around him, hugging him tightly. I cried into his shirt, burying my face deep. He gazed down at me, and slowly I could feel his chakra dissapearing. Naruto trusts me enough to be this close to me...'_I'm giving you ten minutes...'_ that is what began to flow through my mind. All I've got is ten minutes.

"Naruto..." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Yeah?" He said, looking down at me. "Forgive me!!" I sobbed out as I stabbed my kunai into his leg, making him fall over. "Aaaaauuuugghh!!" He cried out in pain. I stood over him, the last of my tears falling off my cheeks. His pained eyes looked up at me. I saw he was trying to focus on me, but he couldn't. I had coated that kunai with poison, and soon he would become completely numb.

The fire began to die down, and Neji and Lee came back into vision. Neji had defeated my clone, as did Lee, and now they were both trying to get up and stop me. Neji looked over in our direction, pain showing through his sweat-covered face. "N-Naruto..." He said aloud as he tried to stand up, but then he fainted and fell over. I looked at Neji, wanting to go help him, but then I realized that my time was running short. I picked up Naruto and slung him over my shoulder, leaping off above the trees.

"Hey!! Hinata's got Naruto!!" I heard someone yell from behind me, but I fled off quickly, returning to the Akatsuki Cave. Itachi stood outside, his arms crossed over his chest. He glared at me, but I ignored his glare and walked up to him. "Happy?" I said, giving him Naruto. "No. I'm not." he said sternly, and instantly his fist hit me in my stomach, knocking me unconcious.

When I woke up next, I was in one of the Akatsuki dungeons. It was a cold room, almost like a jail room, but there weren't any lamps or anything, only the light from a hole in the wall. There were no beds or food or water. Just the cold, hard, floor. I sat up and rubbed my head, which had stopped throbbing. "Byakugan!" I whispered, activating my byakugan. I looked through the tiny crack and saw that three of the Akatsuki members were outside. I then looked around the room. I was alone.

I walked over to the door of the dungeon, pearing out into the hallway. Suddenly, I could hear footsteps coming my way. I quickly got back on the floor and pretended to be knocked out. My door opened slowly and I heard something hit the ground with a grunt. When the door closed and I was sure that whoever was there was gone. I opened my eyes, and I saw who was thrown in. "Naruto-kun!!" I cried out softly, going over to him. He coughed out some blood and looked up at me. I hugged him softly, but he quickly drew back and glared at me. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" he said as he whiped the blood from his face. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Itachi?" The tears began to flow freely down my cheeks. "No." I said tersely. I looked down at his leg, which was still bleeding. I brought my sleeve up to my mouth and tore a piece. I licked it and then rolled up Naruto's pant leg, rapping it around the wound like a bandage. Naruto stared at me, but his gaze lightened up slightly.

"After I had kidnapped you and brought you here, Itachi was angry with me. He had knocked me unconcious and thrown me in here. I had no clue that this was your cell as well..." I looked up at Naruto who was looking at me with sorrow filled eyes. "So, basically, he was just using you." Naruto said to me. My eyes widened as I realized the cold, hard, truth. "N-Naruto, I had no idea..." I said, but then I began to start crying again. I covered my eyes with my hands and sobbed. I heard a few noises, and when I opened my eyes again, Naruto was embracing me tightly. "Don't cry, Hinata. I know that this whole thing wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."

I looked up at Naruto with tear-filled eyes, and suddenly, without even thinking, I kissed him. I had closed the space between the two of us in a lip-lock, and at that moment, I felt like myself again. I felt like Hinata Hyuuga of the Konoha Village. Naruto...you will always be my first love. As I kissed him, a bunch of memories hit me like a wave. From the time when I saw Naruto crying in front of everyone...how I wanted to go tell everyone to leave him alone. And the time when he had helped me through the preliminary rounds, and even though I had lost he still thought that I was really strong. He had faith in me, and instead of trusting him I stooped to such dangerous standards, joining the Akatsuki as I did. I had to fix things and make them right again.

When I broke the kiss, I looked Naruto in the eyes again. "Naruto. Will you help me free myself from the Akatsuki's grasp?" I whispered. Naruto smiled at me with the smile that I had loved so much ever since I first saw him. "Yeah. Let's do this!" he stood up, and then he helped me up.

"Right!" I smiled through my tears and grasped onto Naruto's hand tightly. He smiled back at me and tightened the grip. "Are you ready?" he asked me. I wiped the last of my tears and held out my hand, giving him a thumbs up. "Believe it!!" I yelled, and we were ready to take down the Akatsuki.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this next chapter!! I apologize for being so late but my computer had broken down so I was stuck for weeks, and then I lost all of my already written chapters!! So much troubles, but anyway, please read and review!! :)**


	6. Promise

Numb: A New Beginning

By ArcticFox21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter Six: Promise**

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I wiped the last of my tears and held out my hand, giving him a thumbs up. "Believe it!!" I yelled, and we were ready to take down the Akatsuki. Naruto and I walked up to the locked door. "Alright, Hinata. Can you cut the lock using your precise chakra control?" he asked me. I nodded in response and concentrated on the door lock. "Hah!" I yelled as I sliced through the lock using a very sharp strand of chakra. "Yeah!!" Naruto cheered softly as the door creaked open. I blushed slightly and smiled shyly.

Naruto stuck his head out into the hallway and looked both ways, checking for any signs of members of the Akatsuki. "All clear." he mumbled to me. I nodded yes and followed his lead out into the dark hallways. I doubt that Naruto's ever been down here before, much less myself. I have no clue why Itachi would lock me down here. I did what he said, but anyway, that was behind me now. Now, I must stop him and save my friends. I was his pawn for long enough, and I want to return to Konoha!

All I could hear in the dark hallways were our footsteps, walking in a rythemic pattern. I was getting kind of creeped out, so I grabbed onto Naruto's arm. He glanced down at me and smiled gently. After the black chakra had dissapeared from me, my hair returned to it's indigo color and my eyes became the calm lavendar color that I was born with.

Naruto and I silently crept through the halls of the dangerous Akatsuki hideout, both of us extremely alert. I followed Naruto as he led the way. We both were now looking for the main room in this large dungeon. Naruto was here to fight for revenge for the village and Sasuke, and I was here to prove them wrong. To show them that I was not weak, and that the shinobi of Konoha were indeed great warriors.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered to me. "The main room is up ahead, if I remember correctly. That is where Itachi had said he was going to remove the Nine-Tailed fox demon from me." I nodded at him in response. "Wait here." he instructed, moving on ahead. Why am I letting Naruto go on alone?? He's the one the Akatsuki is after!! "Naruto!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He turned around and said "What's wrong?"

"Naruto...please, let me do this." I told him straight-forward. "What do you mean?" he asked me. "I mean that your the one the Akatsuki wants. If you went in there alone they would all gang up on you and remove the fox demon from you." I slowly advanced towards him. "Right. I know what you mean." he agreed with me. "So, this is my plan. I was planning to go in there alone and have Itachi focus on me. He should be the only one in there right now, I think, so I can hold him off. Then you can sneak in and attack first." I spoke with pride in my words, and not a bit of fear was shown in my voice. Naruto could tell I was serious about this.

"Alright, Hinata. But please, be careful." Naruto said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun." I smiled at him. "I will. I promise." I then left the safety of being protected by Naruto and I entered the dark, cold, main room. Now I was wondering to myself, how the hell did I get myself in this mess? What made me think I could seriously come up with something to stall Itachi? The Uchiha Itachi!

The room smelled really bad, like a bunch dead rats or something. Suddenly, though, it smelled like fire, and in the far corner of the room, a small fire was lit. Itachi was sitting behind it, his eyes shut tight. I gasped slightly and froze where I was. I wasn't sure if Naruto was still watching me from outside the room, but that didn't matter to me right now. I needed to stop Itachi. "Hinata." his cold voice spoke out, making me even more scared than I was before. Man, I could just eat my words of pride now, I know I didn't mean a single thing I said.

He stood up slowly and advanced towards me. Of course, I couldn't do anything at all. My legs wouldn't move, and all I could think was 'He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me.' "Hinata." he said again, now almost a foot away from me. A sweatdrop rolled down my cheek and fell to the floor, and I believed that it was so quiet in there that I could hear it hit the floor. Itachi brought his hand up to my cheek, his other hand holding the lit candle. I stared into his blood red eyes. "What are you going to do now?" he hissed under his breath as he dropped the candle on the floor, everything becoming pitch black again.

I guess now would be a good time to signal Naruto, right? "NOW, NARUTO!!" I yelled as I jumped back. "RIGHT! HERE GOES NOTHING!!" Naruto lunged in with the Rasengan ready in his hand. "This is for Sasuke!!" Naruto's Rasengan instantly collided with Itachi, seeing as though he did nothing to try to avoid it. "Did he get him?" I whispered, waiting for the dust to clear. What I saw though was not what I was hoping for.

Itachi had grabbed the hand that sheltered Naruto's rasengan and canceled his attack. "You can't kill me with such amatuer attacks." He smirked and tightened his grip on Naruto's wrist, and then he sent Naruto flying backwards into the wall. "Naruto!!" I yelled out and ran towards him. "As for you..." Itachi said aloud. "You serve under me!" He then activated my curse again and I was evil all over again.

My hair turned pitch black and my eyes became dark silver again. I watched in pain as Itachi swiftly advanced towards me. He made alot of hand signs and then poked my forehead again, and now I was in more pain then ever before. "AAUGGGHHH!!" I clutched my sides as I rolled around on the ground. "H-Hinata..." Naruto watched from his fallen position as I began to transform.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Naruto yelled out angrily. Itachi snickered and watched as I began to change. "I have given her more power than she can handle, and she will have no choice but to obey me if she wants to live." Naruto glared at Itachi intensely. "Shadow clone jutsu!!" Naruto yelled as he made fifty clones appear around the room. "Attack!!" He yelled, and they all ran in at once, swinging kunai and shuriken.

I was completely surrounded by this evil power. My skin turned a pale grey color, and I had fangs and claws. "Now, Hinata!! Finish them!!" Itachi yelled, and in an instant, all of Naruto's clones went up in smoke. I held my claws out in front of me and laughed evily. Naruto lay in pain in front of us. "This isn't good..." He mumbled. "Two against one." Itachi wasn't done with Naruto yet. "Now, Hinata, I think Naruto wants to play, still."

I snickered and ran over to Naruto and pulled him up, beginning to strangle him. "Aaaaaaaaaauuuuugghhh!!" Naruto was completely off the floor, dangling in the air as I suffocated him. '_This...'_ He thought to himself. _'This is just like with Sasuke, when we had our final fight.' _Suddenly, I could hear the yelling of a bunch of other people. "Naruto!!" Kiba yelled as he ran in the room.

"FANG OVER FANG!!" He yelled as he and Akamaru attacked me, making me release Naruto from my grip. "Are you okay?" Kiba asked Naruto as he continued to watch me. Then Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Sakura came in as well. They all realized that I had an enormous amount of power, greater than I had before. I wanted so badly to stop hurting Naruto. It hurt so bad, but I couldn't cry.

"Hinata! Get rid of them all!!" Itachi yelled, and I began to concentrate all my chakra to my hands. The room began to shake as the power grew and grew. "We have to do something!!" Sakura yelled to everyone else. "Right!" Tenten yelled, going over to Naruto and Kiba to help Naruto. Neji and Lee couldn't do a thing, in the condition that they were in. "Hahaha!!" I laughed out as I began to release the energy. "WAIT!!" A voice called out. "HINATA-SAMA!! DON'T DO THIS!! PLEASE FORGIVE US ALL FOR UNDERESTIMATING YOU!!" Neji Hyuuga yelled that at the top of his lungs to try to reach Hinata.

I froze where I was, holding the energy in. "Yeah!! We are sorry! Please stop this!!" Tenten yelled to me. They all wanted me to go back to Konoha. They respected me, and thought of me as an equal. "Hinata!! Remember!! You promised me!!" Naruto yelled out to me, tugging at my heart. That's right. I promised him I would go back to Konoha. I didn't need this, at all!!

I suddenly turned my attack away from my friends and aimed at Itachi. "Die, you bastard!!" I cried out and released all of the energy I had stored up. "What??" Itachi yelled as he tried to block my attack, but he failed and it wiped him out. The room became quiet again as it had been when we first came. I still remained the same, standing in the center of the room. Everyone watched and waited for some sign that I was okay. I couldn't do anything, though. I couldn't feel anything, not my arms or my legs, and I had a killer headache. The world was spinning around me, and I fainted and collapsed.

_To be continued in the last chapter..._

**A/N: This story slowly raps itself up!! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!! I will try to get the last chapter up soon!! It will be very a very emotional, loving chapter!! Thank you all again! :)**


	7. True Loves Wish

Numb: A New Beginning

By ArcticFox21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter Seven: True Loves Wish**

After I collapsed, Naruto and everyone else had brought me back to the village and I was put in intensive care. Naruto had stayed by my side day and night for days, sometimes going without eating. But Sakura, being that she was a nurse, would make Naruto eat so they wouldn't have to put him in the hospital.

I had a nice window view from my room. I could see kids running about outside and dogs barking. I wish I could be out there. I wish that I wouldn't have to be in this hospital room with needles strapped into my arms. I could feel tears coming to my eyes, but it was alright to cry. No one was there to see. Naruto had to go downstairs to get food because Sakura was getting angry at him for starving himself for my sake.

I was sleeping peacefully for a while, but I've had this strange feeling for a few hours. Like Itachi is still alive, and he wants me dead. It was a sad, cold feeling that I just wanted to dissapear. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. "N..." I tried to call out for Naruto. It seemed as though the world was slipping from my grasp. It felt oddly cold around my neck, like a tight grip was being held there.

I grabbed onto the bed railing for support and tried to breathe, when all of the sudden the door burst open and Naruto came rushing in. "Hinata!! I knew I shouldn't have left!!" Naruto rushed over to my side. "What's wrong?!" He said, and then he realized that I was suffocating. "Nurse!! I need a doctor!! Hinata needs help!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs down the hallway, and about five different doctors came running. They hooked me up to the oxygen tank.

My skin changed from its pale blue color to it's regular peachy color, meaning that I wasn't going to die. Not then, anyway. Soon after the doctors left, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, and Sakura came rushing in. They carried flowers and get well cards. I smiled weakly at them. How...how did I end up in the hospital this hurt. I gazed down at my arms, which were covered in burn marks. Probably from using all of that black chakra. Dammit...

I couldn't move my fingers, my hands, or my arms, and I don't know why. I shouldn't be this beat up, but I guess that most of this would've never happened if I hadn't left with Itachi in the first place. Naruto sat right next to me, grasping tightly onto my hand. My other friends sat scattered around the room, not saying a word.

I hated this dead silence, but in my condition, I couldn't speak a word. Night slowly settled in, and everyone that was in my room had left, except for Naruto. He had fallen asleep at my side. I was so happy that he loved me. My vision was blurry, and my breathing was raspy, so I knew that I didn't have much longer left to live. It was okay, though. I had become stronger, defeated Itachi, and gained Naruto's everlasting love.

Slowly, my eyes closed, and I went into eternal sleep. Naruto's eyes opened a crack, gazing at my peaceful face. "Hinata?" He asked, touching my face. "When your better, how about we go on a picnic or something, eh? Just the two of us?" He expected my face to become burning red, but it remained pale white. "Hinata??" He asked again, checking for a pulse. Except, there was none.

From that moment, Naruto was a changed man. After I was declared dead, he slowly and silently left the hospital. He wouldn't talk to anyone but Iruka, and when he did, it was normally just three or four word sentences. Finally, the day came when my funeral was to be held. Naruto was there about two hours earlier, just to apologize for not being able to save me. "I wish...I wish it wasn't you who was dead..." he spoke into my white shirt as I lay in the casket.

Without saying a word more, he brought his lips to mine, fearing that it would be the last time he would ever feel that way. "My wish...is that you were alive, Hinata." a tear dropped from his face and fell onto my lip, dripping into my mouth. Naruto had then stayed by my side until the funeral was to be held. People began arriving in groups. The Hyuuga family arrived. Hanabi was crying and holding on tightly to her father. Neji gazed emotionlessly at the ground, not wanting to see his deceased cousin.

When the funeral began, everything was dead quiet. Like there was no one there to begin with. Naruto had a front row seat, directly in front of me. He stared at me, and stared at me, like if he stopped, I would be gone forever. A few minutes before the funeral was about to end, Naruto had realized something strange about me. My chest would rise up and down. I was alive.

"Oh my god..." he whispered to himself as he arose from his seat. "Naruto! What are you doing?" Iruka asked him. "Hinata. She's alive!!" He yelled as he ran over to me. He held me tightly in his arms as my eyes began to open. "N-Naruto...?" I asked as I smiled up at him. "Always will be." he replied and hugged me tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Almost instantly, everyone crowded around me, wanting to make sure that I was alive. "Well, will wonders never cease." Kakashi mumbled to himself as he stood in the back with Kurenai and Asuma. From that moment on, I knew Naruto's love was real. True loves wish...his wish was to always be with me, in life and death. I know that soon I will be faced with death, and I won't be able to cheat it, but I sure am glad that I did now.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this story!! This is the only story that I have managed to complete so far!! I am so happy of this accomplishment, even if the ending was sorta crappy!! Thanks for reading and please read some of my other stories that are on my profile page!!**


End file.
